


The Wizard King's Slave

by TinyAO3



Series: Wizard King Asta [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyAO3/pseuds/TinyAO3
Summary: Asta is Wizard King.Noelle thinks that hot.She wants to be his slave.He certainly doesn't decline.
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva
Series: Wizard King Asta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834483
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	The Wizard King's Slave

**Author's Note:**

> First smut fic.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> Fair warning, there is a *tiny* amount of blood.

Wizard King Asta.

Asta never got tired of hearing his title. It had been a year or so since he had reached  
the position, but his excitement at the words hadn’t faded.

It had been shortly before he reached the title of Captain that Noelle had confessed her love to him. Of course, it took a while for Asta to realize that that was what she was doing because of all the “don’t get the wrong ideas,” “idiots,” and surprise attacks from her water magic.

At first, Asta didn’t know what to say. His heart had always been set on Sister Lilly, and he had never even considered another girl might like him like that. He had quickly brushed off Vanessa’s advances as teasing, and he was too oblivious to notice any… less blatant advances from others. So he went to talk to Sister Lilly one last time to ask her to marry him. This time, she hadn’t simply told him no and attacked him with her magic. This time, she looked him in the eyes very seriously and told him the truth. She would never marry him. She couldn’t if she wanted to. She had given herself to her faith, and worldly romantic love would never find any room in her life.

He finally took no for an answer. He had always said that his magic was never giving up, but he realized that accepting her answer wasn’t ‘giving up.’ He was simply respecting her wishes and feelings; if he violated those feelings, then he couldn’t really say he loved her, now could he?

With his feelings on the Sister resolved, his mind turned to Noelle. He couldn’t deny she was beautiful, nor could he deny that he liked her. They had been through so much together, so many life or death situations, that he couldn’t actually imagine life without her.

After telling Noelle that he felt the same way about her, they had started dating and had moved rather quickly. The relationship only strengthened their prowess on the battlefield together; with her powerful defensive spells and his nearly unstoppable attacks, they won nearly every fight they were in within minutes.

After he became Wizard King, though, something changed. Noelle wanted to go at it more and more often, and she asked him to be more and more rough with her. Now, Asta certainly didn’t mind the increase in frequency. But he had found her request troubling at first. He loved her, and his first instinct was to protect those he loved, not hurt them. With more and more insistence and encouragement, Asta slowly got more and more into it. Then she asked him to do more.

She wanted to hurt. She wanted him to make her hurt.

Because God, did he make her feel good when he did.

So he did. He did what she asked. At first, it was rather gentle. Far too gentle for Noelle’s liking. But he started going harder as time went on and, to his surprise, found he liked it. A lot.

Then, recently, Noelle had told him something. Something that excited him.

She told him that she wanted to be his slave, and for him to be her master. Even just months before, he never would have agreed, but now… he liked the idea. He loved it.

Unfortunately for the two of them, the Wizard King had duties, and it looked good to have a royal woman by his side. So while she would have preferred to stay naked, hot, and bothered for him in his quarters around the clock, they instead made a room for when they had free time.

Room was the wrong word. It was most certainly a dungeon.

The dungeon had three rules. One: slaves wear their collars while in the dungeon. Two: Slaves never disobey master. Three: Slaves never complain. That meant that Asta could do anything he wanted to Noelle. And he loved it. She loved it.

Noelle was, in fact, waiting in the dungeon now for her master. His meeting should have ended minutes ago, so he would be on his way at that very moment.  
She shivered in excitement. And also because she was cold. Noelle was wearing nothing but her collar as she knelt in their dungeon. On her collar read “Slave of Asta” in bold letters as it constricted just a little bit too tight around her neck. It was more exciting that way. 

She moaned ever so softly, rubbing her thighs together at the sound of footsteps approaching just outside the magically sealed room. They were his footsteps. She knew because she had memorized their sound from the many, many times she had knelt there before.

She wanted so badly to touch herself, but couldn’t. Her hands were cuffed behind her back tight enough that she couldn’t get free without breaking them. She could break them, of course, but then he would punish her so harshly she might scar, and she couldn’t have that. Not yet anyway.

The door opened, unlocked by the anti-magic key of a sword he had, and Noelle looked up at the man whose mercy she was at. The man that would fuck her unconscious very, very soon.

She loved that man. She loved his face. She loved his eyes. His lips. His nose. His grin.

She loved his body. She loved his muscles. She loved how he could crush her dainty neck with barely more than a squeeze.

She loved how he looked at her with hunger and desire, yet love. He loved how he touched her. First he was gentle, stroking her face, cupping her cheek in one strong, calloused hand, and kissed her softly. Then he was rough. He moved one hand around her neck and squeezed not so lightly, and brought the other hand to one of her large, soft tits. Then he kissed her with a force she had never seen in anyone else. He kissed, and fucked, like he fought. Relentlessly and dominantly.

He pushed her against the wall behind her as he assaulted her lips, invading her mouth with his tongue, forcing her’s into submission. She whimpered and moaned against his ravenous lips, feeling arousal drip down her thighs as her pussy quivered.

Finally, he pulled away and looked at her possessively. She made a sound somewhere between a sigh of delight and a moan of desire as she relaxed against the wall behind her and looked up at him seductively.

“How can I serve you today, Master?”

He grinned as she said just what he wanted to hear, his already stiff cock growing even harder.

“That’s a good girl,” he said, and she shivered with lust as he began taking off his clothes. “I think,” he said as he finished undressing. “That I’m going to let you have your favorite food today, slave.”

Noelle’s eyes lit up at the words, and she felt a wave of pleasure wash through her at the last word. She nodded her head eagerly. “Oh, yes please master! Let me swallow your delicious cum!”

Suddenly, he slapped her across the face, and she felt pleasure pulse through her again as her pussy throbbed.

“If you want the treat you will have to work for it, stupid slut.” With that, he let his cock out and stood with it in front of her face, millimeters away from her mouth. She immediately recovered from the slap and lunged forward, taking all eight inches in her mouth almost immediately. She gagged lightly, and her master groaned as her throat massaged his throbbing member.

Noelle started bobbing her head and swirling her tongue around his length, juices leaking from her as she tasted the enormous quantity of precum from his cockhead. “Yoah.. tho... big,” she attempted to slur out between moans, eyes starting to roll back as she was engulfed in pleasure. She didn’t stop her eager sucking for a second, though. Not only would she be punished by her master, she would only be delaying her reward for being such a good girl.

“Look at you. Hands tied behind your back and moaning, hng, all over my, ah, thick cock like the cockslut you are. Does sucking my, ha, cock like a whore make your pussy feel good, slave?” After a second of only blissful moans in response, he reached down and grabbed her throat and asked again. “Well? Does it?”

The hand around her neck proved to be too much for Noelle, and she screamed on his cock as she came, pussy convulsing, juices splattering the floor.

“Bad slave, cumming before your master! I was going to let you go at your own pace, but now I’ll have to face-fuck you as punishment.” Asta gripped the back of her head with both hands and shoved his cock even deeper into the nearly-limp girl’s throat. Her eyes went wide and tears formed in her eyes, but they both knew that she loved it. As he began thrusting his hips into her face, he sent throbs through her recovering pussy once again, and she knew that she would cum again if he kept this up. The thick cock obstructing her airway only heightened her arousal as her collar squeezed down on her master’s length.

It only took another minute or so before Asta’s strained breathing grew faster, and Noelle knew he was about to cum. She started moaning even louder in the hopes that it would help him along, and it did. He pulled back one final time and slammed forward as he exploded into her throat with a long, deep groan. His cock shot once, twice into her throat before he picked up his thrusting once again, prolonging his orgasm. The sheer volume of cum he produced was so great that Noelle couldn’t swallow fast enough, and it began to leak out around his cock every time he thrusted forward, dripping down onto her tits.

Finally, his orgasm tapered off and she managed to swallow the remainder of the cum in her mouth, and made sure to lick his cock off as well. When he finally pulled out of her mouth, it was clean and glistening in saliva. “Good girl, cleaning off your master’s cock without even being asked.” Then he raised his eyebrows as she began scooping the cum that had escaped before off her body and back into her mouth, shivering and groaning when her hands brushed against her pierced nipples.

Asta reached down and pinched one of her nipples, hard. She squealed in pleasure and pain, and looked up at him with lust. “I remember when I pierced these, you came the second they went in. You’re such a masochistic slut, you know that?”

“I know master, but I’m your masochistic slut, and only yours~” She said in a sing-song voice. “Can I make a request, master?” She asked with a needy look in her eye.

“What is it, slut?”

“Will you please fuck my slutty little pussy with that cock I love so much?” She asked the question with such desperation and lust that she knew her master couldn’t refuse.

Asta growled and grabbed her, kissing her possessively. “Of course I will, you stupid slut. I’m going to cum in your tight little hole until it can’t hold any more.”

Noelle moaned again as yet another wave of pleasure overtook her. “Yes master,” she said breathily.

Without another word, Asta pushed her face down into the ground with her ass sticking in the air and her hands still tied behind her back. She moaned at the abuse, and then whimpered as she felt himself rub his cock against her entrance, lining himself up. Then he thrust forward.

Her mind went blank. She was overwhelmed with a feeling of fullness, like a part of her had been taken away and now it was finally returned. She felt her pussy stretch around his cock and was engulfed in a bliss she only knew in moments like these, when her master was fucking her pussy like an animal. “Master, I’m cumming~!” She screamed, and came even harder than before, and everything faded away.

Everything, that is, except for her feeling of indescribable bliss and his divine cock stretching her pussy wider than it had ever been intended to be.

“You came without your master again! You are such a worthless slut! As punishment, I’m going to turn you into my permanent fucking cumdumpster.”

“Oh yesh mashter!” She slurred. “Turn your useless fucking slave into a cumdumpster good for nothing but dumping your loads into!”

Turned on even more than before by her cockdrunk state, Asta began thrusting rapidly. With every thrust, her face scraped against the floor, but she didn’t seem to mind. On the contrary, she loved the feeling of being used like a toy, and his blatant disregard for her comfort only increased her excitement. Her soon-to-be-bleeding face could be healed with magic anyway.

With every thrust, Noelle got closer and closer to cumming again and even more delirious.

“Hah! Yes! Fuck me master! Ah!” She was a mess of moans as her master’s monster cock ruined her pussy. “Stretch me out! Hng! Mold my slave cunt to the shape of your cock~!”

“As you wish you fucking slut!” Asta groaned as he began spanking her with every thrust. It only took a few slaps before her entire ass was red, and she screamed in pleasure-filled pain on every impact. A few thrusts more and her pussy tightened yet again, marking her third orgasm. 

Another long, intense orgasm ripped through her, and a moaning scream of matching intensity tore from her open mouth as well. “Oh fuck masterrrrr~!” She screamed, and the constriction of her pussy finally pushed Asta over the edge as well.

“Noelle!” He shouted as he slammed into her one last time and came with even more force than before, producing a sheer quantity of cum that should have only been possible through magic and pumping it directly into her womb. Rope after rope of cum shot into her until it overflowed, spilling out from around his cock. Realizing this, he quickly pulled out and flipped her on her back, still cumming. With his final ropes he coated her flat stomach, large, pierced and perky tits, and finally face with cum, and was finally spent.

Noelle’s face was a mess. Covered in cum, saliva, tears, and a little blood from where her cheek scraped the floor, her tongue hung from her mouth and her eyes were rolled back into her head.

It seemed he had made good on his promise to fuck her unconsious.

Noticing his cock was still covered in his own cum, he wrapped it in her hair and wiped it off, leaving her hair as sticky as the rest of her.

He smiled at the love of his life with joy, knowing that she enjoyed their fuck sessions even more than he did.

Then he frowned, realizing that her face was still raw from scraping the floor from his savage fucking.

“I guess I should go find Mimosa to heal her,” he murmured, and dressed himself before going off to find her.

Mimosa arrived not long after to see the mess that was her cousin, and healed her with a beet-red face.

She ran off as soon as she was done, feeling incredibly flustered and a weird heat all over her body.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I would appreciate feedback.


End file.
